


Black Cat Magic

by seathehorizon



Series: Yoonkook Bingo 2019 [1]
Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Cuddling, Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Jungkook is very much in love, M/M, Min Yoongi | Suga Is Whipped, Square: witches/faeries, Witchcraft, Witches, Yet has very little witchcraft in it, Yoongi is a Poet, Yoonkook Bingo 2019, jungkook is a witch, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 14:15:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22497454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seathehorizon/pseuds/seathehorizon
Summary: Jeongguk is a witch who's very soft for Yoongi. Not that it's one-sided: because Jeongguk's lack of a familiar means people don't always take him seriously, Yoongi occasionally allows himself to be turned into a cat to play that part."Sorry, hyung," Jeongguk mumbled at Yoongi, stroking his ears and grinning to himself when Yoongi's cat eyes slid closed as he tilted his head and purred, quickly catching himself and throwing Jeongguk the most disgruntled look he'd ever seen on a cat.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Min Yoongi | Suga
Series: Yoonkook Bingo 2019 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618615
Comments: 10
Kudos: 141





	Black Cat Magic

**Author's Note:**

> I'm an idiot who didn't realise the [Yoonkook Bingo](https://twitter.com/yoonkookbingo) extension ended on the 20th, NOT the 31st. But I'm going to post my fics anyway, because why not, I guess? This was for the square: witches/faeries.

Jeongguk loved Yoongi. He loved how he could go from extremely quiet to extremely loud depending on his mood and the situation, how he could be shy at times yet knew when he could be confident (about his writing, his knowledge, his ability to read people), how he could seem standoffish at first yet he was in fact super soft and loved more deeply than anyone else Jeongguk had ever met. Yoongi liked to say he was lazy, when in fact he was one of the most hardworking and passionate people out there, and although he gave off the illusion of being cool, he was in fact a geek with a silly sense of humour.

Jeongguk loved how he'd release little screams when he was excited and how he naturally talked with a pout on his lips, though that pout got infinitely worse if he didn't get his way. He loved to spoil and be spoiled, loved to protect and simultaneously made Jeongguk want to keep him safe from the world forever, hated to lose and would gladly cheat, but if he was going to lose anyway, he'd go out with a bang. He complained when people were too affectionate, but Jeongguk loved how he always leaned into his hugs and melted into his kisses, and how easily he praised people and then didn't know what to do when he was praised in return, except smile awkwardly at the ground.

There were many things Jeongguk loved about Yoongi, and the fact that he was one of the prettiest people Jeongguk had ever met certainly helped. He was hot and cute, had a soft, sweet face with catlike eyes and a button nose and the loveliest lips, and although he was much shorter than Jeongguk, he was broader and had larger hands, pianist hands, with elegant wrists and pink knuckles. His voice, too, was striking: deep and soothing, and Jeongguk loved to listen to him (Yoongi wrote books and Jeongguk was still trying to convince him to record his own audiobooks).

Plus, he had easily accepted Jeongguk being a witch.

Granted, witchcraft was accepted quite well nowadays, but although witches were no longer hunted down or burned at the stakes, there was still somewhat of a stigma. Jeongguk used his powers in his day job: he sold potions and spells, and even held consultations with people who were curious how magic could help them or who felt they might be witches themselves. That was fine, no one minded using him for that (well, some might), but he didn't always feel like anyone saw him as more than that: a tool to make life easier, more comfortable. His magic something to be feared, even if just a tiny bit, in case he lost control over it, so most didn't stick around for very long.

He had been nervous to tell Yoongi the truth about himself, because he liked him so very much even back then. And as much as his friends told him Yoongi wasn't worth his time if he didn't accept him (something he of course knew was true, because he deserved better than that), he hadn't wanted to lose him. Luckily, Yoongi had merely blinked, said "oh" and then shown genuine interest in his witchcraft - and continued to be interested in Jeongguk as a person as well. Although he had hid it at the time by grinning and hugging Yoongi to him before answering his questions, he had cried when he had gotten home that night. By now they'd been together for nearly five years and lived together for a little over three.

Really, the only thing Yoongi complained about regarding Jeongguk (he let him get away with _a lot_ ; according to Seokjin he was whipped as fuck) was the familiar thing. And even then he didn't truly mean it.

You see, one common misconception was that every witch should have a familiar. Jeongguk had encountered multiple customers who refused to believe his patient explanations proving the contrary and who had consequently refused his services, which was extremely frustrating. Yes, there were witches with familiars and popular media liked to include them, but they weren't a necessity. However, when he initially had trouble building up a business because of this, he had found help in Yoongi: Jeongguk could transfigure humans into animals and, of course with Yoongi's explicit consent, he would occasionally turn him into a cat. A beautiful, fluffy black cat (black not because he wanted to adhere to a stereotype, but because he hated the stigma surrounding them) with big green eyes and a meow that was the exact opposite of Yoongi's human voice: high-pitched and almost a scream. (The latter wasn't actually Jeongguk's doing; apparently that was simply part of Yoongi's cat form and it was adorable.)

It wasn't that Yoongi truly minded - Yoongi wasn't afraid to set his foot down if he genuinely didn't want to do something - but he did grumble at times. (To be honest, Jeongguk felt Yoongi was mostly bothered by the fact that they even had to go through this trouble at all, as it shouldn't matter.)

"Sorry, hyung," Jeongguk mumbled at Yoongi, stroking his ears and grinning to himself when Yoongi's cat eyes slid closed as he tilted his head and purred, quickly catching himself and throwing Jeongguk the most disgruntled look he'd ever seen on a cat. It was funny how he could get annoyed with his cat instincts (which he seemed to follow quite easily), from the purring to the sudden need to run around and paw at things on the table. Afterwards he'd always warn Jeongguk not to tell anyone and then sulk as Jeongguk cuddled him, not so secretly loving the attention. Also, Jeongguk wouldn't say it to Yoongi, but sometimes he made noises awfully similar to a purr while being himself and it always made Jeongguk slightly giddy to hear.

His most recent customer had just left; she had taken a tad longer than his usual customers did, unsure of what exactly she needed and Jeongguk had gone through every possible option for her in great detail (sometimes it felt a bit like therapy: she had started with a simple “I don’t want to be unhappy” and then Jeongguk had tried to figure out what exactly made her feel that way). This had meant Yoongi had stayed in cat form longer than intended. Not too big of a deal: Yoongi had simply padded over to Jeongguk at one point and crawled on his lap with a loud meow. Still, he knew his boyfriend was impatient to turn back into himself now.

“You were such a good boy,” he cooed at Yoongi, who swatted at him with his paw. Cackling, Jeongguk pecked cat Yoongi on the head before turning him back into a human, leaving him to awkwardly balance on his lap.

“Not funny,” Yoongi grunted as he tried to move off Jeongguk’s thighs, giving up quite fast when Jeongguk grabbed him by the hips and adjusted him into a more comfortable position, ending with Yoongi’s back against Jeongguk’s chest.

Jeongguk hummed and nosed at Yoongi’s neck. “I wasn’t kidding,” he insisted softly, leaving a feathery kiss behind his ear. “You know I appreciate you doing this, right?”

Sighing, Yoongi rested his head on Jeongguk’s shoulder and squeezed his hands. “I know. And I don’t mind, but it can get rather boring.” For all his comments about adoring sleep, Yoongi hated being forced into it, and unfortunately it was one of the few things he could do as a cat. Well, Jeongguk had cheekily suggested getting in some cat toys, something that hadn’t been appreciated by Yoongi in the slightest (Jeongguk still thought it was a cute idea).

“Guess I just need to make it up to you,” Jeongguk mused, tugging Yoongi closer and kissing his cheek. When Yoongi tilted his head back and raised his eyebrows at him, the hint of a smirk on his lips, Jeongguk rolled his eyes and pinched Yoongi’s side, grinning when it made him squirm. “Not like that.” He paused, considering. “Well, maybe. But later. Didn’t you say you needed to finish up another poem today?”

Yoongi groaned and turned so he was now sideways on Jeongguk’s lap, wrapping his arms around his neck and burying his face against Jeongguk’s throat. “Ugh, yeah, I guess I do. It’s nearly done, but I also need to proofread it after to see if it still makes sense.”

Jeongguk kissed the top of Yoongi’s head. “You’ll finish it before you know it,” he assured him. Yoongi had written several books of poetry so far and was quite successful, touching people with his words and Jeongguk was so very proud of him. His poems were brutally honest, hopeless and hopeful; he used them to express all parts of himself, all his emotions. He had started off with a collection entitled _So Far Away_ , which captured the darker moments in life and had been an instant best-seller. His current collection had no title yet, but Jeongguk already had a favourite poem: ‘What a relief’. It was dedicated to Jeongguk and their friends, a celebration of their friendship, and it was beautiful. Jeongguk felt like Yoongi performed magic in his own way, though that was an opinion he preferred to keep to himself, certain he'd be subject to quite some teasing otherwise.

“Any chance you can invent a time travelling device to give me some more time?” Yoongi asked, only half joking.

“Even if I could, I wouldn’t, you know that,” Jeongguk reminded him. It was a firm rule Jeongguk abided by: don’t mess around with time. Time travel was complicated and potentially dangerous, and honestly, Jeongguk refused to touch it. Not that there weren’t things in the world he wished he could change, but what if he made them worse? One minor alteration could affect the entire future and he refused to be responsible for such a thing.

“I know, I know.” Yoongi tickled Jeongguk under his chin, smiling fondly. “I would never truly ask that of you. But I wouldn’t say no to some magic potion to give me energy and help me get motivated.”

“Coffee and cuddles?” Jeongguk offered.

“Hm…” Yoongi manoeuvred till he was straddling Jeongguk and wrapped himself around him fully, one hand gripping Jeongguk’s hair and pulling his face down for a lingering kiss. “I think I should probably stay away from coffee,” mostly because it was a slippery slope from one cup to fifty and it was too late to risk a caffeine rush, “but your cuddles are pretty magical.”

He looked like he hated himself as soon as he’d said it, and Jeongguk only laughed, though it was actually quite sweet. “My cheesy hyung,” he teased, like he wasn't equally as bad. “My kitty hyung. You can have all the cuddles you want.” Honestly, as he exchanged more kisses with Yoongi and nuzzled into him, he decided that the only reason he’d ever learn anything about time-related magic, it would be to stop time so he could experience this forever. (Not that he'd be quick to say so to anyone else.)

Yoongi mumbled something about not being an actual cat, then followed up that statement by rubbing his cheek against that of Jeongguk, who snickered to himself before hiking Yoongi higher up his lap and pecking his temple, feeling how Yoongi relaxed against him. Heaving a deep sigh, Yoongi clung to him and muttered quietly as he nosed along Jeongguk's ear, leaving Jeongguk endlessly endeared.

Jeongguk loved Yoongi. And possibly even better was that Yoongi loved him. (And he hadn't needed magic to accomplish any of that, thank you very much.)

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/sea_thehorizon). :)


End file.
